Sweet Disposition
by VelvetKiller
Summary: Alex has basically been tumbling, down the biggest, scariest hill that he calls his life. Now, with a daughter in tow, will he be able to let go of the past and stay strong for her?


**Guys, I am so sorry! Don't think I abandoned anything, I just don't have internet right now. But at least it gives me time to write, and completely recontruct my other works of art. I feel like any minute someone's gonna look over my shoulder and exam what I wrote in this library. And thank you my pretties for the lovely reviews, and I'm not sure if I'll be able to respond, but I will try my hardest! **

**P.S. Happy first day of school! :)**

* * *

"Hey Daddy! I'ves got a question" Alex looked up from where he was, leaning over to tie his shoe

"Go 'head babygirl" Alex encouraged her as she wriggled around, tapping away at a game on his phone

"How come I don't have a mommy?" Alex stopped to look over at the girl, her shoulder length strawberry blonde hair back in a high pony tail as her wide hazel eyes gazed up at him curiously

"Honey, we talked about this; what's goin' on?" He asked, as he sat down and pulled the little girl into his lap. She fiddled with her thumbs, eyes darting back and forth as she tried to find words to speak.

"Billy Torino told me that he had two parents because they actually care about him" Alex watched as the little girl sniffled, and rubbed at her eyes

"Oh baby, Billy Torino is just an air dummy" She smiled, and continued wiping the wet tracks on her cheeks "I love you this much" Alex told her, opening his arms as wide as he could, then wrapping them around the little girl and shaking her in his arms.

"Okay! Okay! Okay!" She said, laughing as her hair tie slipped out, sending her reddish locks flying everywhere.

"And here I thought you were helping him get ready for his match!" Mike stood in the doorway, the infamous grin his persona always sports.

"Uncle Mike!" She shouted wiggling her way from her father to hug Mike, who scooped the small girl up in his arms. Alex laughed as he picked up the fallen items that were knocked onto the floor by the pair.

"Well, are you ready for the match..." Mike came over, solidly slapping Alex on the back "Buddy?" Alex glared up at the shorter man, watching his daughter snicker at him.

"As long as you'e ready to lose again" Alex smiled, as his daughter laughed, and poked Mike in his cheek, as he playfully swatted at her

"Guys, you're needed on set!" A crew member popped in, and back out, rushing down the hallway.

"Well, sounds like that's us" Alex smiled as she straightened out her shirt, and retied her hair up

"See ya Daddy" She said, kissing the cheek of her father

"Bye Angel, have fun baby" She smiled, and waved as Mike led her out of his locker room. He has a daughter, Alex, the Alex Riley has a daughter. Leila, he smiled thinking of just a few months ago when he found out he had a daughter.

"Yo! Rile-ster!" Alex shook his head, thinking of where in the hell John learned to turn everyone' name into a douchebagger' mantra.

"Really? That's all? Maybe you'e starting to loose your touch" John smiled, and rolled his eyes, peering behind Alex, then sending him a questioning look

"Where's mini me?"John asked

"With Mike, remember how Vince had them write her into the plot last week; so far the crowd's been lovin' her" John smiled, nodding, I mean naturally, she's a Barbie doll, what' ya expect?

"So..."

"So..." Alex muttered, and John looked at Alex, face deadpan serious; he knew exactly what John was thinking of bringing up and he had no desire to want to talk about it.

"Don' give me that bullshit Alex, what about you and-" John started as Alex could see events turning for the worse

"DON'T say it, don't you fucking say it!" John put his hands up in surrender

Alex looked in his rear view mirror, laughing to himself as he saw Leila sleeping. She had a long day, with being Mike' small advocate to spreading his Miz-ness over the hundreds of people in the arena, and she loved every minute of it. He remembers the first time she went onstage. He had to stop himself from laughing, and if it slipped, he got the meanest glare of a lifetime.

_Leila, honey don't look into the camera_

_._

_._

_Leila, don't look into the camera_

_._

_._

_._

_Leila, stop looking into the camera, sweetheart_

_._

_._

_._

_Oh sweetheart, don't look into the camera!_

About the fourteenth time Alex had to bust out laughing, making the little girl hit him angrily as she tried not to let herself get so distracted by the huge moving cameras.

"Hey Daddy?" She asked, rubbing her eyes even though she could barely keep them open

"Yeah honey?"He asked, stealing a glance in his rear view mirror to see her retying her hair once again

"I'm sleepy" She said, rubbing at her teary eyes once again

"We're almost to the hotel kay honey? You can go back to sleep" She nodded, her head bobbing off to the side as she tried to stay awake. Alex laughed to himself as he pulled into the hotel parking lot, and got out, opening the backdoor to get Leila. He himself was tired; spending all day at the arena, which is why he didn't even hear the approaching footsteps.

"Need some help?" Alex turned around to find the 6'foot, tanned-No, not now Alex he thought to himself

"You should be sleeping" Alex told him quietly, unstrapping Leila's seatbelt. The last thing he needed right now was him, confusing things even more.

"Well, I couldn't; and I saw you and thought I should help" He answered, as Alex just sighed, picking up Leila in his arms. Her head came to rest sleepily on his chest, yeah, Alex thought, she's gonna be out for a while.

"Do you want me to carry her?" Alex cursed himself for mental flinching away, because the sudden movement woke Leila up.

"Daddy?" Her small fist clenched his shirt, as he began rubbing her back, soothing the little girl back to sleep

"I'm here, baby doll, I'm sorry" He told the little girl, glaring at the tanned kissed man as he waited until the she felt back asleep. Even though it was Alex's own fault for flinching, he couldn't help but blame the older man.

"You wanna help, get the bags" Alex didn't mean to…_bark_ out the order, as harshly as it came out, he was just, stressed. Without a word, he grabbed the bags from the back, like Alex asked, and followed him upstairs to his hotel room. As Alex laid down the sleeping girl, he closed the door to the bedroom, and sat down on the couch.

"You don't answer my calls or texts anymore" Alex nodded, suddenly feeling the need for alcohol at this moment

"I've just, I've been busy" Alex answered, fiddling with his thumbs, chewing away at the corner of his lips; wishing that he had the gull to just leae and everything would turn out just fine.

"Alex" Alex froze, you know, just hoping that this would go away, and that he wouldn't bring up the painful memory that he was reminded of everyday

"Just because Steven screwed you over doesn't mean that every other guy will" He had mentioned…him, the guy that broke his heart and began stomping away on it as if it were a furry, eight legged spider.

"ALBERTO, THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Alex shouted, quickly clamping his hand over his mouth; silencing himself and listening to hear if he had woken up the sleeping girl by accident.

"'Lex, apparently it is because if it wasn't how would I know about it?" Alex glared at the man, a loud sigh escaping his lips as he realized that the wrong message had came from his words "Fuck, Alex I didn' mean it like that!" Alex held up his hand

"I th-think you should go"Alex told him as he stood up, and began walking to the door.

"Alex.."

"It's late, and I'm tired" Alex told him, and being a true gentleman as he was, he stood, without a fuss and began walking to the door. As he was about to cross the threshold, he stopped and turned around to face Alex.

"You can't keep putting this off Alex, someday you're gonna have to face it" Alex just stopped and stared hard at the floor, waiting until Alberto moved, and then slammed the door hard, trying not to let the tears fall.

* * *

**This one was not letting me go w/o posting. So, opinions?**


End file.
